honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adelina Arif
Reward What kind of reward or honors do you think Dr. Arif received in teaching treecats to sign. I myself think she recived the Order of Merit at a minimum. My guess she recieved a knighthood and maybe a minor life peerage. -- John964 22:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :For giving the Queen and Empress of Manticore the ability to actually speak to her best friend for the first time, she better got something big... apart from the no doubt substantial salary Honor paid her. -- SaganamiFan 22:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Treecats liked her also. --dotz 22:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::My guess is she is now Lady Dame Doctor Adelina Arif Baroness Copper Walls KOE. Plus we know that she has been working with Samantha and other 'cats to more intigrate Treecats.--John964 01:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think its done, either. My guess is that the tree-cats are going to get involved in the new construction of ship-yards: One skilled memory-singer can train an entire workforce quickly (I'm thinking of Samantha.) Dr. Arif's influence will grow as the tree-cats influence grows. And the tree-cats are already well placed in positions of influence, better than the Mesans. Emteeoh 21:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::Treecats were proved as security and negotiation support. Really great business. Treecat marine scouts/assasins with their claws :) --dotz 22:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lets not forget law enforcement, child care and personal protection.--John964 18:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::: An interesting thing to think of... the humans would have to learn to fully accept the 'cats as equally intelligent self-responsible citizens, and that would be a much greater problem, I suppose, than with your typical 'Star Trek' alien who looks almost human. -- SaganamiFan 21:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Treecat colony on Grayson probably had such status (at least in de facto meaning) (not all its members were bonded). --dotz 21:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::My guess there will eventually be an amendment to the 9th Amendment that will give Treecats a special type of citizenship that is higher than wahat they now have. They may not pay taxes or vote but have special representation in Parlament and they may start to earn wages that will be put into the SFS's budjet to help 'cats that remain 'wild'. They may also gain full citizenship down the road eventually (I am thinking 1-2 hundered years or may be sooner who knows)--John964 23:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I just had a vision of a treecat admiral, moving about his flagship on his flag lieutenant's shoulder... -- SaganamiFan 17:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: That is AWESOME!! However, when I seriously try to think about a treecat commanding humans, I think it would not work in combat: Signing would be too slow, and crew would have to take their eyes off their stations. If, however, they make some kind of voicebox for treecats... Treecat marines though. Kickass! They'd be smaller, so a frigate could hold more than just a few troops, and probably more deadly. Emteeoh 15:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: A "signing translator" shouldn't be that hard to make with PD technology. All U bascially need is a small camera with motion capture software and an A.I. that is put in front of the 'cat in question and says out loud what the 'cat signs. Even we should be able to make something like that in a few years... of course, use in battle is a whole different question... -- SaganamiFan 18:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: I don't think it will take that long. They'll make major contributions to the war effort, and Queen Elizabeth will get them equal status. She might have to raise a snit and twist many an arm. However, every time Manticore does anything, some conservatives try to do some kind of act to sabotage the new law, the coalition, the alliance, whatever. Most recent example is Ruthless. That'll be interesting to read about. Emteeoh 15:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: You don't need a camera but a glove like device to read arm and finger positions with a small belt computer to translate and a vocoder.John964 01:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC)